Brooke in Bishiworld
by KiKi Hayashi
Summary: Based in Songwind's Bishonen World. Here is where you can combine Pokemon and Bishonen you love. Here is where you capture anime characters, care for them, train them, travel with them and maybe - just maybe - glomp them.
1. Arriving in Bishiworld

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, anime, manga, game, show, book, movie etc mentioned here. The Bishiworld world belongs to Songwind. The PD sphere belongs to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon.

I've always wanted to write another Bishiworld fic. How could you not after the first taste of it? It's ridiculously and addictively fun to write – so much that it should be branded illegal! I've had the plot for this story all planned out in my head ever since I finished my first Bishiworld fic (which is in desperate need of editing and fixing) and last month, decided that 'to hell with it, I'm not going to let it rot long. I'm tackling it for NaNoWriMo and that's that!'

**And yes, I will be accepting Character submissions! Can't write a Bishiworld fic without it. See author notes at the end of the chapter for details.**

**NOTE**: It is recommended that you read Songwind's 'Bishounen and Bishoujo' before you read this but it is NOT a requirement. I will be going over the rules for the Bishiworld again anyways so even if you're new to the Bishiworld, you will not be left in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>BROOKE IN BISHIWORLD<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Hey?" called Sebastian as he slapped lightly at the boy's face. "Wake up."<p>

"Ngh, what? It's too early. Let me sleep for several more seconds," the boy mumbled, rolling over only to jolt awake when his face touched an absurd amount of grass that's was certainly not found in on his pillow when he dropped asleep. "Wait, what?" he gasped before attempting to sit up – attempting being the keyword, because before he could get more than a few inches off the ground, his forehead cracked into Sebastian's chin and sent both boys sprawling backwards nursing their respective injuries.

Off to the side, Sebastian's Haruno Sakura snickered at her trainer's misfortune.

"Ow," the boy that just woke up winced then swore several lines of words that were more suited coming out of a thug's mouth than a young man's.

"Well, at least you're awake," said Sebastian, rubbing his chin. "Hi, I'm Sebastian Kensley. Welcome to the Bishi-world. I'm the trainer retriever sent to retrieve you back to the city for orientation (that's where we introduce you to all the fancy rules of this place). I was supposed to be looking for a girl named Brooke but there must have been a mess up with the system since there was no girl to be found and only er…you."

The other boy blinked at him dumbly for several seconds, then, suddenly, yelled so loudly that Sebastian and Sakura started in alarm. The boy pounced forward and, before Sebastian could do anything, punched the trainer retriever so solidly in the face that Sebastian swore his nose was broken into tiny pieces.

"AAAAAaaaaaAaaaaAGHHH!" Sebastian howled before the boy turned and dove into the river that was behind him, the fast current sweeping him away at the blink of an eye.

Sakura sighed, bending down to hold her trainer still so she could heal his nose. "Why do we always get the crazy ones?"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, they found the newbie boy clinging to a rock in the middle of a fast flowing current and looking around frantically for help. "Help, I can't swim!" he cried, not yet noticing the two people at the riverbank.<p>

"If you couldn't swim then why did you jump into the river, stupid?" Sebastian shouted.

"I'll fetch him," Sakura volunteered and, without waiting for her trainer's reply, focused her chakra on her feet. She strolled across the water's surface with ease, making the newbie gape at her like he had just saw a ghost. He flinched away when the bishoujo neared, shifting his grip on the rock and manoeuvring around it an inch to the right. Sakura rolled her eyes, reached down, wrenched his hands off the rock and before the boy could protest, threw him over her shoulder.

"Hey! Let me down!" he screamed, kicking and screaming like a child. "Could you not carry me in a less embarrassing way?"

The kunoichi laughed, "If you wanted bridal style, you should have just asked from the start."

The screaming stopped and the boy grumbled, "Never mind."

"Now, as amusing as it was to see the first time, would you punch Sebastian again if I set you down?" asked Sakura, turning around until the boy got a good view of her trainer who paled visibly at the thought being socked in the face again.

The boy eyed the trainer suspiciously. "I only attacked him reflexively."

Sebastian gaped and Sakura chuckled, a fist at her lips in attempt to keep the laughter as low-key as possible. "Yeah, my trainer does have that kind of 'please punch me' type of face."

"Hey!"

But the newbie smirked. "Yeah, couldn't help it. I tried containing it but it's the nose. I can't resist it. It was screaming to be smashed in."

Sebastian covered his nose as both Sakura and the boy turned to scrutinise said facial feature before bursting out laughing.

"I'm sorry, okay? Can you set me down now?" the boy gasped between laughs and the kunoichi complied. "Sorry kidding about your nose and for punching you. I woke up thinking I was in a dream since…well, you don't see Naruto characters running around in reality often." He gestured at Sakura who only smiled politely back in return. Her trainer though, was not as forgiving about the matter.

"And a simple pinch to your own cheek wouldn't have suffice?" he said sceptically.

"Actually I figured out the moment I realised the ground felt too real and hard to be a dream. Then judging from our position, my lack of memory of how I got to the place and how close you were when I woke up, I thought you kidnapped me so I attacked then escaped. It just so happened the river was the fastest escape route I could think of."

Sakura, now no longer hiding her laughter and had become a bag of giggles now, clapped her trainer on the shoulder. "Sebastian… a-a-a-a kidnapper! Oh, this newbie just made my day!"

"I hope you're fine now," the newbie said with a smallest hint of a smirk still dancing at his lips.

The trainer could not decide whether to be offended from being mistaken as a kidnapper or remain polite and considerate since the newbie was after all a newbie. "I'm fine. My Sakura is sama level so she has access to her healing skills. Anyways, I'm Sebastian Kensley. It says Brooke as your name on the file I received but I couldn't find a girl anywhere here. Did you by any chance opened her email? Maybe that's why I don't have your name since the mail was sent to Brooke an-"

"I'm Brooke."

"-d not you. I would have thought the system was smarter than tha-WHAT?"

Sebastian and Sakura looked at the boy in front of them, taking in the cargo pants, boyish t-shirt, jacket, shaved head and boyish smirk…wait….his face does look a little bit girlishly soft now that you mentioned it and the clinging wet garments does show the vaguest hint of a bust.

The boy – no, girl – stuffed her hands into her wet pockets, rocked back and forth on the balls of her heels and repeated herself. "I'm Brooke."

* * *

><p><em>Should she continue to write essay or check email? Maybe the essay since it was due tomorrow morning… but if she continued pounding out mind-numbing words like she had been for the past two hours, her brain would probably become permanently numb. No, no, can't have that. A nice break is due, yes? Yet….<em>

_Brooke's fingertips tapped the keys of the keyboard lightly – enough to produce sound but not letters. She stared at the word doc her essay was typed up in, feeling that if she stopped working on it now, she'll never be able to get motivated to work on it again. Hmm….eh, homework shmomework, whatever! Email, it'll be!_

_With a few quick keystrokes, she was scrolling through her inbox until she stopped at a message without subject or sender. "That's odd," Brooke thought wondering why it wasn't detected as spam and also how no sender was shown. Curiosity winning over suspicion, she opened the message and clicked on the sole link that was the mail's content, getting even more puzzled when she was directed to a Pokémon site of a sort._

"_A black and silver pokeball? Which one is that? The great ball is blue, ultra ball yellow….er…."_

_Hitting a momentary blank and feeling ashamed of herself for not remembering pokeball colours, she scrolled down and read the ad's description._

**Bishonen** (n) 1. Meaning pretty boy in Japanese. 2. A term given by fans to attractive masculine characters deriving from Japanese Animation. See also **bishi**.

_Brooke read the line for a second time then guffawed. As if she didn't already knew that definition!_

Here is where you can combine Pokemon and Bishonen you love. You can capture them with Bish-Balls (shown here) and take care of them as you wish. Like Pokemon, you may train them to battle, to protect you or just to have around when you want company.

"_What is this? A new game or something? How did they get my email? I don't remembering subscribing to something like this. What's this? Make me a trainer? Pffft, as if anybody is stupid enough to click that!" she scoffed, she scrolled up to highlight the text of the ad for copying and pasting into an email so she could poke fun of it with a friend later but the browser chose that exact time to not respond. "Uck, come on! I knew I so should switch to a different internet browser!"_

_Cue mass clicking of screen in hopes of it working then CLICK, the 'Make me a Trainer' button was indented. "I didn't just…click that, did I? Oh sh-"_

_The world froze, her mouth wouldn't work, and she couldn't even look away from the screen. What was happening? Was she sick? A serious disease that completely disabled all movement – eve that of her eyeballs? Oh god, her father wasn't home yet either so Brooke couldn't even get any help from him either. Wait, NO! NO! NONONONONO, DON'T BLACK OUT, BROOKE! KEEP YOURSELF TOGE-AT LEAST LET ME PRESS CONTROL 'S' TO SAVE THE ESSAY FIR-_

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that button l clicked on brought me here?" the boy – er, girl – asked. Sebastian shook his head to clear away the initial impression of Brooke being a boy – a rather difficult task when she acted, sounded and looked like one, not to mention she suited Sebastian's clothes even more than he himself did. He wondered if it was offensive to called a girl a boy? Would it be taken as calling her ugly?<p>

"Yeah, that's what happened," the trainer confirmed. "Don't ask me how they think you would be interested in the stuff displayed on the ad or how they got your email. I think that's pretty high level knowledge only."

They arrived at the city gates and Sebastian flashed his bishidex confidently before asking it to confirm Brooke's identity as a newbie. Obviously familiar with the trainer, the guards waved him, Sakura and Brooke through without trouble.

"So how many of people are actually here?" Brooke asked. "There can't be that many or else people will wonder why there's a steady disappearance of anime fans and gamers."

Sebastian smirked and the opening of the city gates answered her question for her.

People were everywhere! And anim-gam-er…FICTIONAL characters were everywhere too! Here! There was a Miroku getting slapped and being called pervert by presumably his trainer. There! There was giant group of sailor scouts happily having tea with just as many 'normal' people in a café. And there! A Luffy was drooling in front of a restaurant. A trainer chasing her Goku down the street, a trainer glomping an incredibly beautiful Lelouch who looked like he could pass out from oxygen deprivation , a-a-a-a….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Brooke screamed making everybody within hearing distance jolt in surprise. She pointed at the bishies and then the trainers, back and forth, back and forth. All the while, her mouth opening and closed like a goldfish. When the actions failed to show what she was thinking and she couldn't formulate the appropriate words to describe it either, she resorted to more screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAH! AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Right, right, time to move along," laughed the trainer retriever awkwardly alongside his Sakura who picked the shocked newbie up and the two of them ran for it.

If Brooke was ever asked what she saw on the way to and how she got to the Orientation building, she would never be able to answer you. I must have been in some sort of shock, she told herself when she was deposited at the building's reception.

"Right, this is where I leave you."

"What? You do? Why?" she asked still not all together yet, but she was reluctant to lose the one thing that seemed to make sense in this world and that was Sebastian with his punch-able face and messy reddish brown hair that looked so noogle-able.

"Becaaaause, my job is only to fetch you from the middle of nowhere and bring you to the nearest Orientation building. So this is the part where my job is finished and I'm free to go."

"Jerk," the newbie mockingly called him.

"That's for punching me in the face!"

Brooke laughed. "It's not my fault your face is so tempting for the fists."

Sebastian knocked at her skull roughly with his knuckles then shoved her along. "Go on in. I'll get the receptionist to call me when you're done."

"Ha! I knew you'll miss me too much."

"Yeah right, I just want my spare clothes back. I'll take you…er, Sakura will take you shopping when you come out."

With that, Brooke waved and sauntered off to the reception desk where she was ushered down a hall and out of the trainer's sight.

* * *

><p>"Aw, come on, I escaped Earth just to attend more school here?" Brooke sighed in frustration upon being ushered into a classroom. The occupants rolled their eyes as if also sharing her exact same sentiments. The teacherlecturer at the front though, ignored her statement and gestured for her to quickly take a seat.

"I'm Professor Rosseforp, your orientation guide for this afternoon. Welcome to the Bishi world! Now if you don't mind, I'll be rushing through this because my lunch break starts in…." he checked his watch. "Twenty minutes."

He flicked a button and a projector screen scrolled out from a hidden compartment in the ceiling. Immediately, an educational looking presentation started up. "This would be so much quicker if I just made you all watch an educational video but that would put me out of job so bear with as I drone my way through this. Ahem….Bishiworld: a world where bishies could be captured, trained and live hand in hand with humans. Sort of like Pokemon but with bishounen and bishoujo instead of the little monsters? Um, you all do know what a bishounen and bishoujo is right?

Collective nodding from the class – so eerie matching in timing and rhythm that one could have been convinced it was rehearsed.

Rosseforp cleared his throat. "Anyways, continuing on? First question, how you got here? You all received a link to a site that looked like an advert, right? And you all, no matter how or for what reasons, clicked on the lovely 'Make me a Trainer' button?"

More rehearsed looking nods. Rosseforp was starting to get the impression that they had all descended into the trance-like state students used in school to pretend they're listening and nod along to a boring talk. He had done this talk hundreds of times and practically left the majority of the words unchanged so it could come across as rather… dull.

"Well your wish has came true! You all arrived here to become bishi-trainers. Yipee for you," he applauded but nobody joined him. "Ahem, if you have read the website properly you will all know that Bishounen are male anime characters, though this now seem to expand to include games and books, and Bishoujos are the female equivalent of Bishounen."

A collective rolling of eyes – aha, maybe they were listening after all - and a few faces that looked like they just understood something immensely important; maybe a few did skip the description after all.

"These lovely Bishounens and Bishoujos reside in their own lovely little hidden cities which, according to the textbook, used to be open to the public but…" Rosseforp extend the silence a little longer hoping for dramatic effect.

"But, humans started appearing and started catching the poor little bishies so they have to close and hide their cities so as not to become extinct. In fact I think a few are endangered species already. SO, the rule is, we stick to our cities and they stick to theirs. So our first rule in the Bishiworld: Do NOT try to seek entrance NOR try to find these settlements. Why? Because if you intrude their territory, they would intrude ours - simple as that. Imagine, if you will, a horde of super saiyans intruding into our city right now, how much would be left afterwards?"

Whilst the students sat and quietly thought up the usual images of world destruction, utter chaos, disastrous level of deaths and tragedy, the professor quickly flipped to the next slide. "CORRECT, no food will be left. Not very nice, is it? Okay, okay, bad joke. Yes, we wouldn't stand a chance. Please stop giving me that sympathetic look."

"Now bishies usually don't mind being captured as long as they're captured reasonably fairly and this is where the next rule comes. Never EVER capture a chibi without permission, it is like kidnapping a child in the human world."

He flicked to the next slide and clasped his hands behind his back, slowly pacing the front of the classroom. "Now you're probably wondering what I'm talking about when I said the word 'Chibi'."

More nodding! Oh, what a lively bunch.

"Stages! Like pokemon. First you have Bulbasaur which evolves to Ivysaur then to Venusaur. It is the same here. All bishies comes in chibis – the children bishies, sans – your standard bishi and, finally, samas. You can catch the latter two but never the former. Yes? Yes? Come now, nod for me. Don't fall asleep yet! We're nearly there!"

He glanced at his watch then checked its time against the classroom's clock. "Oh lunch, lunch, I think I'll be late again. NEXT TOPIC! Trainers and their um… bishies are… how to put this… compatible."

The students blinked at him – again in creepy unison – then slowly, you could tell who were the brighter ones, one by one the meaning dawned to them.

"We could have babies with them, you mean?" Brooke asked aloud and coaxing everybody to turn to the professor shyly, nervously, excitedly and/or expectantly.

"I wouldn't encourage it because whatever children you will have will usually: A) look near enough like a bishi; B) would be scorn by society to some extent; and C) usually are mentally unstable and um… die from insanity in the end. Well some do, but I think the bishi genes must have evolved or something and quite a few of the halflings don't go crazy anymore instead there were some that became bishi-trainers. But best to be on the safe side though, no?"

The students' faces dropped.

"Onto brighter topics! Now next thing, capturing your bishies. You will use these," he pointed to the silver and black balls hanging from his belt. "Like Pokemon, you throw and you catch. To let out, do the same though calling them by their name works as well. To release, you open the ball up completely and snap it in half. Never release all your bishies because that will trigger the lovely cut-scene of you going home back to Earth and mommy and daddy.

"The Bish-balls we provide are the cheap standardized ones which you will find quite a few bishies out there are actually scared of (Bish-ball-phobia or something like that). If you're rich enough, you can upgrade them to PD-Spheres (Pocket Dimension Spheres) where instead of the cramped void, it's a room. If you're really rich, upgrade to Bishi-dorms where bishies can access each other's rooms when they're inside the Bish-balls, kind of like dormitory hence the name.

"Next rule, never abandon your bishies which are still within your possession more than 3 miles away from you. Remember that, 3 miles! You are linked to them by blood. You can leave them for emergencies and for a very short period of time but if you do stray further than 3 miles and was missing for too long then… your bishi will go mad and might die after two days of your prolonged absence.

"And all bishies that are freshly caught will not be able to separate from you for very long. It's this new thing called Bonding where you're to get use to each other, so at the start of your 'bond' you won't be able to handle more than a few feet away from each other but as time passes and you become more familiar, your 'away' distance will extend to the three mile limit."

"Would we know when we reach the three mile limit?" a student at the front asked.

"Aa! Great question! You will indeed. You can safely consider yourself bonded to your bishies. You will always feel vaguely which direction they are so even the most directionally challenged trainer or bishi could still find each other no matter what. This feeling feels exactly the same if your bishi is beside you or two point nine miles away. ONCE you hit the three mile limit though, BAM! You'll feel that something is very, very wrong and you'll feel like you reeeeally need to get to where your bishi are. You might be confused to a degree and your bishi will definitely be very confused. That a good enough explanation?"

The student nodded then raised his hand to ask another question which shot out of his mouth before his raised hand was answered. "What about home? I mean, I was at home when I clicked the link. So to suddenly have their son disappear from his room. My parents must be worried sick now."

"Ah, another brilliant question. You don't know how delightful it is to get them since most students just accept everything and impatiently wait for me to free them from my boring lecture." Rosseforp stroked his chin in thought. "How to answer though… hmm… basically... no…hum…basically, you're not there anymore. It's as if you never existed in the first place and if you decide you don't like it here and went back, the memories of you will be placed back with appropriate ones created for the time period your were away. Yes, it is awfully confusing."

The student's lips formed a grim line and temporarily accepted the answer, probably already formulating a way to attempt to contact home.

"Right, right, we're near the end and lunch, here I come. Next, your dex." He flipped a phone-like device from his pocket. "This is your phone, your encyclopaedia, your mini-computer, your dictionary, your ID card and your personal details all in one. DO NOT LOSE IT and no, it does not sync with iPods."

The students remained quiet obviously thinking of different ways to mistreat, mess with, decorate and/or attempting to iPod sync the device.

"Lovely! We are at the end and it's the best bit! You will be gaining your belts along with your first 20 bish-balls, you'll have to buy the rest if you want more. The belts are one size, and one size only AND one size fits all. No complaints, hard luck if it's not your kind of fashion though personally I think it's rather funky. It holds approximately 60 balls and for those hardcore trainers among you, you CAN buy another belt and another and another and as many as you like."

He moved to a desk at the side of the room and, from its drawers, pulled out a boxes of dexes, belts, bish-balls, antiseptic wipes, cotton balls, plasters and…huh? What did medical supplies got to do with this?

Everyone's first reaction was to back away as far from the professor as possible as he drew out a box of needles.

"Now, now, we're all mature and cool about this, yeah? Hoy, you there at the back, stop giving me that look that tells me to stop using fashionably young terms! Come, my precious students. I only need a little blood from you to make your belts and balls. Just a little to personalise it as yours~"

You can't blame them for feeling doubtful. First, they got a strange email then they appeared in a strange place that seemed too perfect to be real and now he wanted their blood? They huddled closer at the back of the room like penguins in the freezing cold, glaring at each step the professor took towards them.

"Uck, come on! Beef noodle is on the menu in the cafeteria today. Please let's just get this over with so I can have my lunch."

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER ONE<p>

* * *

><p>For character submission, please PM or email me with the subject title 'Character submission' for a character submission form. My email could be found on my profile. I will be limiting one trainer per applicant. DO NOT submit characters via review. I WILL NOT ACCEPT THEM and might delete the review as it violates this site's review rules.<p>

Thank you for reading! All forms of feedback are most welcomed.

KiKi Hayashi


	2. Starting in Bishiworld

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, anime, manga, game, show, book, movie etc mentioned here. The Bishiworld world belongs to Songwind. The PD sphere belongs to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon.

**Character submissions still open!**

**NOTE**: It is recommended that you read Songwind's 'Bishounen and Bishoujo' before you read this but it is NOT a requirement.

**A remarkably boring chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Starting in Bishiworld<strong>

* * *

><p>Unceremoniously shoved and almost katamari-rolled into a large hall that look more comfortable as a gym in a school setting than it did in a building that served the same purpose as starter pokemonhometown labs, the students tripped over their own feet at the entrance and then unashamedly gaped at the crowd of bishies in front of them.

Their professor adjusted his spectacles and kept glancing at his watch. "It used to be that you'll be thrown out of the orientation building the second your lecture was finished and you'll be given two weeks to catch a bishi. If within those two weeks, you fail to do so, you'd be automatically sent home. Nowadays, you can still do the same (you can leave now and go through all that old-school, if you like) or you can do this, pick a bishi from the crowd here." The man waved his arm out to gesture at the colourful collection of bishies who were milling around the other end of the hall.

"These bishies, smart as they are, volunteered to be 'first bishies' figuring that it would better to have a choice over what trainers catch them instead of being randomly bonked by a random trainer in the wild. If you don't like any of them, you can risk it in the wild and/or wait out for a bishi of your liking signs up to be a 'first' – bear in mind that the two-week-no-bishi-auto-send-home rule still applies for that though. Now, I'll leave you to the lovely assistants we have stationed here to get you sorted out for the start of the rest of your journey. Goodbye and happy bishi hunting."

The professor waved and disappeared before anybody could stop them, leaving the assistants baffled as his disappearance didn't prompt the spree of wild glomping of bishies it usually did. In fact, this batch of fresh students stared at the spot the professor disappeared from, much like children watching their parents leave at the start of the first day of school. They turned collectively to face the bishies, half of them holding their arm where they had blood taken for their bish-balls and belts and looking like they were waiting for the world to make sense again.

"KYAAAAA! AN EDWARD ELRIC! LOOOOOOVE! KAWAII DESUUUUUU!" a student suddenly cried and before anybody could stop her, she ran forward full sprint and tackled an unsuspecting Edward. What followed was a resounding thud as the bishi was glomped to the floor. "CAN I BE YOUR TWAINER? PWETTY PWEEEEASE?"

"NO, NO, NO AND NO! Darn it, I signed up for this in hopes to escape being caught by random rabid fangirl trainers! What made you think I'll choose to be with one now?"

The assistants breathed out a sigh of relief. Yes, that was more like it. They started taking out their clipboards, pens and charts, preparing to record down who gets which bishi and probably start half a million other paperwork too.

Now, back to our lovely heroine of the story, Brooke.

The tomboy skimmed her eyes over the bishies present. What should she have? Well, it was a new world and she'll probably be hiking it out in forests a lot so she didn't want one with high maintenance . Maybe one that can offer protection? The Edward Elric does look like a good choice indeed in satisfying those categories and he'll probably be relieved to have a non-rabid fangirl be his trainer. She started walking in his direction but a different student stepped up and carefully unpeeled the fangirls off the bishi before offering to be his trainer. Darn, chance gone!

Who else? Goku would be nice. It meant Brooke could teleport or fly anywhere she wanted and save on travel expenses but his appetite might bankrupt her by day three. Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass? Hm… Brooke will probably be giving him a piggy back within the first mile of walking considering his lack of stamina and physical ability. Uchiha Sasuke? Well, there's a thought…

"Meow~"

"Meow?" Brooke repeated, glancing around for a cat. She could see two catgirls from an unknown anime several metres away flirting with a trainer but she was sure it wasn't from that direction.

"Meow~"

There it was again! Was she imagining things? She turned around and then spotted a girl with a giant red bow in her hair and a cat sitting on her shoulder. She was seated at the tea and coffee table trying to maintain a warm smile but obviously her hopes were dashed bit by bit from each potential trainer that walked right past her.

"Isn't that…" Brooke started then took a step nearer to the table. "AAAAAAAAH!" she screamed upon fully recognising the bishoujo whose flinched in surprise (her cat mimicking the action uncannily well) at the sudden screaming.

Brooke stared at the bishoujo dumbly, then regained her senses, helped herself to a cup of coffee, pulled out a chair and sat down opposite the girl. "Hello," she greeted as if she did not just act strange several minutes ago.

The bishoujo stared at her then glanced around nervously.

"No, I'm not talking to anybody else. I was talking to you."

"M-Me?" the girl stuttered in disbelief and her cat meowed on her shoulder, making the girl turn as if listening to what the cat said.

"Yes, you," Brooke sipped her coffee, instantly grimacing and remembering why she didn't drink coffee in general. "You're Kiki from Kiki's Delivery Service, aren't you?"

This time, both the bishoujo and cat turn to stare at her in disbelief, the cat recovering faster and mewed a string of cat noises.

"Hello, Jiji. Nice to meet you too. At least I assume that's what your cat is called and also what he said," Brooke continued, taking another sip of coffee before she gave up on it altogether.

"You know us and where we're from?" Kiki repeated, blinking widely at her. Jiji continued providing background meowing, not entirely happy he's excluded from the conversation. "People tend to walk by me and go for the more popular characters."

"Are you kidding? You're a Ghibli character! I'm going to go ahead and think you're a super rare bishoujo too! What are you doing here?"

Kiki reached up and scratched between her cat's ears, making Jiji purr loudly in satisfaction. "I'm a newly evolved 'san'. Once we witches turn thirteen, we leave alone from our home for a year. Once you turn a san, the feeling really overwhelms you. I tried to suppress it but I still wanted to try being out here away from home and see the world. But I've been here a week and everybody just walk righ…" Kiki stared at the newbie. Her eyes then drifted to the bunch of students behind her, watching as another student walked by, helped herself to a cup of tea then walked away again.

The witch then glance down at Brooke's bishi-belt before sucking in a breath, steeled her eyes and confidently asked, "Will you choose me as your bishoujo? I know I'm not a fighting type and am not much protection but I can look after myself and, if push came a shove, maybe carry you on my broomstick for a little while to escape danger."

"Wait, wait. Are you kidding? A rare bishoujo as my starter? Hella yes!" the trainer cheered, unclipping a bish-ball from her belt. "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Brooke."

"Brooke?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I look and sound like a boy. My father wanted a son and wouldn't stop going on about it every chance he got. I became so fed up with it I shaved off my hair and dressed like a boy. The old man wanted a son so I'm giving him one. No biggie. Anyways….er…." Brooke was stared at the bish-ball, wondering how exactly was it suppose to work. Was she suppose to toss it at the bishoujo? Wouldn't that hurt? She herself certainly wouldn't fancy being cracked in the face by a metal ball before being sucked inside it. Kiki reached out and plucked it from her hand.

"Here, I've seen it done hundreds of times," said the witch and then bopped her own head with the ball. She glowed red alongside her cat and broomstick then, in a beam of light, disappeared, making Brooke yelled in alarm. The trainer dove onto the table to catch the falling bish-ball, knocking over leftover cups of coffee and tea as she did so.

"Shoot, Punchable-face is going to complain so much about me returning a coffee-stained shirt!" Brooke swore, feeling the bish-ball wriggling on her hands before, after three curious seconds, it stilled. Climbing off the table and trying not to upset the scant few drinks that had managed to survive the fall, she pressed the button on the bish-ball, letting her new bishoujo out in a beam of red light.

"That felt strange and a little cramped," Kiki mumbled, a little disoriented after her first bish-ball trip. Jiji meowed loudly, pointing a paw at their new trainer. "What now, Jiji? Oh wow, what happened to you?"

"What do you think happened to me? Next time, don't bop the ball on your head unless I'm beside you. If I see a falling ball and I _have_ to catch it," grumbled Brooke as she attempted to paper towel the majority of the coffee off the shirt with one hand and answer her ringing bishidex with the other.

"Property of Brooke, age 19. Status: novice trainer. One bishoujo. Name of new bishoujo: Kiki. Nickname?" the dex listed.

"Um…" was all Brooke managed to say as she looked at the dex, puzzled. She was expected to think up a nickname in such a short amount of time? What was she a baby name book?

"Nickname: Um?"

"Wait, wait, no! I mean. Oh darn it! Surely, there's a button to press to sort out all this confusion. This is why voice activated stuff are confusing!"

"Error: Nickname too long."

Brooke stopped and glared at the device, half wanting to smash it and then pour coffee at its sparking innards. Thankfully, the glaring actually helped because she managed to spy a tiny 'N' button in the bottom corner. There was already an 'N' on the keyboard layout of the dex so why an extra 'N'? Hmmm, to quote Alice in Wonderland: curiouser and curiouser~

Well, only one way to find out.

She pressed the button and was relieved to hear the dex confirm 'no nickname'.

"Well, now that all that is done, I guess we're finished here and could go?"

Kiki hefted up her broomstick. "Where shall we go then?"

"To meet the owner of this shirt," was Brooke's reply, making her bishoujo wonder what kind of trainer did she just agreed to be caught by.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Punchable-face! Sakura!" Brooke greeted, lifting a hand but not waving it.<p>

"What did you do to my shirt?" wailed Sebastian, pouncing forward and tugging at the ends of Brooke's shirt to hold it out straight. He had completely forgot that it was a girl wearing the shirt and how it was rather inappropriate to hold the shirt taut like that in public. "Coffee? And as if that wasn't enough, you added on tea as well! My poor Dragon Ball t-shirt!"

Brooke snickered, shoving the other trainer away by his shoulders. "It's not my fault your shirt wanted to be ruined as much as your face does."

Sakura sighed, forcefully uncurling Sebastian's hands from the ruined shirt whilst he stared at it in despair. "Right, right. I think you've been cheeky enough for today, Brooke-san. Let's go shopping and get you some new clothes. Your dex is also your payment card and there should a bit of money in it already. Newbies don't come to this world loaded with money so they get a small amount to help them get by at the start."

"Oh? I have money in this? Cool. Oh and this is Kiki, my bishoujo."

The medic-nin smiled softly at the younger bishoujo who straightened her back and tried to look confident in the presence of an older girl. "Nice to meet you, Kiki-san. It is fine to feel nervous. You're about to start an epic journey after all. Brooke looks somewhat capable so at least you shouldn't have to worry too much. Anyways, shopping!"

* * *

><p>Shopping with Brooke proved… interesting. The trainer didn't even pause to look at the female section, instead she made a beeline for the menswear, picking out the cheapest of the cheap that fitted her before tossing it onto the counter to be paid. She was also amazingly money-conscious, an aspect that her Kiki also seems to share. Truth be told, Sakura don't think she ever went in and out a clothing shop so quick before and it baffled her even when they went to the journey supply shop to get Brooke's journey starting kit.<p>

"Do I reeeeeally need a map?" Brooke whined, looking at the batch Sebastian was waving. "Isn't this suppose to be like Pokemon where the map is part of the dex?"

"But the map isn't part of the dex in Pokemon!" argued the other trainer.

"But the territories keep changing every time a new anime/game/show/book/whatevs is released so wouldn't that make the map redundant?"

"True but you're a newbie and wandering around without one to start with is plain stupid."

"Hey! I'm good with directions!"

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't have a map!"

Sakura sighed, giving up on separating the two trainers. They only knew each other for less than twenty-four hours and they're bickering like friends. She turned to Kiki who was investigating what capsules they should buy. "Here, let me help you, Kiki-san."

She flicked through the catalogue of capsules. "Newbies are all given the fridge, first aid kit, storage box and tent capsules for free but only at the start of their journey. If you lose or break them, you'll have to pay the full amount to buy a new one. The fridge is….here, this one on displayed here."

"It's not very big…" commented the witch, wrinkling her nose the same time her cat was.

"What did you expect for a freebie? The tent isn't too impressive either but it keeps out the weather and fits two people – three if you squeeze. The capsules are all thumb-size and you get a small wallet to keep them in. If you want your tent, for example, you press the button at the top of the capsule and throw it to the ground. The tent will appear, all set up. There's a button on the tent that will revert it back to capsule form. It wouldn't revert though if there's something that's alive inside."

"That's good, I can nap in the tent and not be worried about being be stuck in the capsule," remarked Jiji, his meowing understood by Kiki only.

The witch frowned as she tried to understand exactly how the capsule worked. How could something as big as a tent shrink to a tiny capsule? Sadly, that question could only be answered by the Capsule Corp from the Dragon Ball territory who made all these nifty item storage devices.

"Don't be such a scrooge and buy the maps!"

"I have a flying type!" Brooke shouted, pointing a finger at Kiki who blinked confusedly at her trainer. "If I ever get lost, I just have to send her up into the air and she could point out a path for me."

Sakura nodded. "She does have a point."

The newbie nodded, appreciative of the kunoichi's support. "Thank you, Sakura."

"But the maps…"

"Just ignore him, Brooke. My trainer has a thing for collecting maps. It's the reason he is a Trainer Retriever. They give out free maps."

"That's not the reason at all. We're in it for the money," Sebastian corrected, attempting to keep whatever was left of his coolness intact.

Brooke and Kiki's ears perked up. "Wait, you get paid and you get free maps? What exactly do you do? Just find newbies and bring them to orientation?"

That sounded like an easy enough job and they need to earn money one way or another to feed themselves. The newbie duo (trio if you included Jiji the cat) turned and eyed each other. It was pretty much a perfect job for a trainer with a bishoujo like Kiki who cannot fight hence cannot earn money through battling.

"Well, it's not really. That is just part of the job. We also get jobs to retrieve lost trainers, deliver urgent or random posts to them if they're in a territory that's outside the usual postal routes and with new territories always popping up, we get to escort random bishounens that gets separated from their trainers or cities."

Great, this is turning out to be even more of a perfect job for a Kiki trainer- delivery service indeed! "And are you confined to one region only?"

"No, you're free to go anywhere. They install a chip into your dex which gives you access to our GPS map and online bulletin board where all the jobs are posted. You just take any jobs that interest you or within your immediate area. Once you confirmed acceptance of the job, they'll send you the details."

"Sounds great, where do I sign up, Sebastian-senpai?" said the newbie with a spreading grin.

It took Sebastian a good few seconds to realise what exactly she was implying. "You want to sign up? Brooke, you do realise that it's a job that requires you to be familiar with the territories, right? Hell, I didn't even think of applying until I knew several routes like the back of my hand!"

"Well, I need money and I'm going to be travelling anyway so it's just like a job on the go, right? Plus, a job like that where you're handling people must have protocols so there's going to be training involved. If need be, I'll just read the maps they offer and memorise them or something. Can't be that hard!"

* * *

><p>Training with the Retrievers were hard though especially because the organization was very reluctant to take on a complete newbie who just stepped out of Orientation the same day she signed up. The trainer also had some cheek and was stubborn as a mule but at least he – er, she – was capable and hardy. Only perk for them so far was her Kiki who was obviously made for deliveries and aerial geographical navigation. Flying bishounenbishoujos were always a great advantage for the job.

"Thank god, I get paid for training as well!" Brooke exclaimed, stretching her arms up and back as they stepped into the Retriever building two weeks later. "Or else I wouldn't know how to pay for two weeks' hotel bills especially when I feel like I haven't even used the hotel room enough to justify the bill! Instead, it feels like I've been living in the training room for the past two weeks!"

"Congratulations, Miss. Brooke," the receptionist greeted, stopping Kiki and Brooke in their tracks. "I heard you're officially accepted now. Here's your password to access our online bulletin board for the jobs and your collar."

"Ohahaha, collar for a Retriever. As if, the logo being a retriever dog wasn't enough. Who came up with this stuff?" Brooke complained, walking up to the desk and picking up a silver collar with black studs and the words 'Retriever' stitched into it. She dangled it in the air like it was an incriminating piece of evidence. It even had a tiny silver tag on it with her name and Retriever ID number on one side and a holographic photo of her on the other. "Please tell me I'm not supposed to wear it around my neck. That's demeaning and I could probably sue this organization for it."

"You're a ray of sunshine as always," the receptionist laughed and then held up her wrist. "No, it's a bracelet – like one of those studded bracelets that was so fashionable in the past."

"I guess they couldn't just stick with something as mundane as a badge, eh?" mumbled the newbie as she strapped the collar onto her wrist, smirking slightly when the long sleeves of her coat hid the collar from view.

"Now, here's a book of maps just in case the GPS map on your dex fails. It might be a good idea to arm Kiki with it so she could cross check the terrain with the map in the air whilst you use the dex down on the ground."

Brooke took the map, handed it to Kiki who stuffed it into her own bag. How the bishoujo, her broomstick, her cat and her bag could all fit into one bish-ball was a question Brooke and Kiki tend not to think about because it will create many a headache between them.

"And here's an extra tent capsule if the newbie you're retrieving happens to be further than a day's travel to the nearest orientation building. And that's you all set for work and travelling now. Bye, I hope I won't see you back in here soon."

"Jeez, you make me feel so loved."

The receptionist chuckled, "You know I'm only kidding. But really, I hope you won't be in here soon because that usually means the retriever is in trouble of some sort. You're free to call us though. You'll find all our contact details stored in your dex already."

"Great then. Bye!"

"Have a great adventure!"

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER TWO<p>

* * *

><p>Character submissions still open. Application form could be found on my profile. Remember to have 'Character Submission' as subject title. Only characters submitted via email or PM are accepted.<p>

**KiKi Hayashi**


End file.
